Another those three years!
by the Prince's Jewel
Summary: Whimper I have to do a realistically sweet fic. I’m going to die! starts dying Grr… what would be realistic? contemplates Hmm… I suppose I could try one of those lovely “those three years” things. makes gagging noises There should be some romanc
1. Change your routine

*Whimper* I have to do a realistically sweet fic. I'm going to die! *starts dying* Grr… what would be realistic? *contemplates* Hmm… I suppose I could try one of those lovely "those three years" things. *makes gagging noises* There should be some romance in that. Come to think of it, I don't have any Vegeta/Bulma stuff. Oh, what the hay…

-----------------------

_I'm gonna wash that girl right out of my hair… Oh, why the hell did I let her talk me into watching TV with her? Now I've got commercials stuck in my head._ Vegeta lifted his face to the spray from the shower. _Short of killing her, there's no way to get rid of her. And that annoying mix of insults and compliments… I never know what she's going to say next!_

Then again, I've always considered females to be baffling. She's just worst than most I've met. I simply can not figure her out. He wiped the water from his eyes, stepped from the shower. Fresh clothes waited by the towel he'd laid out. She'd been in while he showered again. Her mother would have made more noise. Her mother wouldn't have stopped talking from the time she came in to the time she finally left.

_First she's scared to death of me on Namek, then she calls me cute as soon as we get to this mudball and offers to let me live with her… and meant it, no less… _He shook his head, sending water flying everywhere. "Oh, this is getting me nowhere!" He toweled off and dressed quickly.

He was not about to get conned into another evening of television. Or chatting with her mother. But he wasn't about to miss supper, either. He headed for the kitchen. Vegeta stopped in the hallway just outside the doorway, checking occupants. 

Dr. Briefs sat at the head of the table, nose buried in some blueprints, coffee cup in hand, cat on his shoulder nibbling cheese off his plate. Normal. Mrs. Briefs was burbling by the stove, stirring something that at least smelled edible, and being ignored by the others. Also normal. Bulma was in the refrigerator, saying something he couldn't quite make out. He didn't see Yamcha until he stepped into the kitchen, or the little blue shape-shifter that invariably floated around his head.

_That's everyone. No surprises today. Am I actually disappointed? Who do I hope to see, Kakarot? Bah!_ He took his seat at the table, grabbing a few of the appetizers laid out to munch on while the main part of the meal finished cooking. His gaze roved before finally coming to rest on Bulma, still rummaging in the refrigerator. _I still do not see why she offered to let me stay, or why she suddenly no longer acts afraid. Perhaps it is merely because we are at her home, where she feels more in control. She certainly doesn't treat me with any respect. I can't even take a shower without her coming in!_ He smiled grimly. _Maybe pulling the same stunt on her would take care of that. I would like to have some time alone._

"Vegeta, dear, do you want any turkey?" His grunt was taken for a yes, half the bird landed on his plate before the lady of the house moved on. He contemplated the bird a moment, then dug in. Two and a half turkeys, one and a half hams, an entire serving bowl of potatoes and gravy, and some cabbage rolls later, he decided he'd had enough company for one day. Which, of course, when Mrs. Briefs brought the desserts out.

Vegeta stayed glued to the chair, nearly salivating over the rich arrays of chocolates and other sweets. Nothing - not even Kakarot coming back - was going to make him skip dessert. Mrs. Briefs gave him a whole entire chocolate cream pie to start him off, giggling and messing up his hair as she did so.

_Then again, her flirting might be enough to make me grab and go… If she touches me again, I am leaving. She's worse than that girl Zarbon kept until Frieza took her as a pet…_ He wrenched his mind from those memories, concentrating his attention on the flavor of the pie. And frowned. He hated it when Mrs. Briefs decided to go health-conscious and use applesauce to reduce fat in her recipes. He hated applesauce.

Vegeta gave the pie an offended look and put his fork down. He ignored the protests as he rose and walked away. There was nothing so annoying as ruining good chocolate, he'd discovered. He threw himself across his bed as soon as he got to his room, kicking his boots off onto the floor. And, as usual, flipped off the camera.

_They keep me under constant surveillance. There's even a camera in the bathroom. If I want privacy, I have to leave… and considering that the blue-haired baboon has followed me, I must have tracking devices in my clothes now. I can't go anywhere to be alone. It was almost better out in space, by myself._

He shoved a fist into a pillow, messing it up to his satisfaction. _Maybe I should go back into space. No one could follow me there, or interrupt me for shopp…._ He growled at the knock on the door. "You already know I'm here. What do you want?"

His door had no lock, and he wasn't surprised that his unwelcome visitor came right in. "What is wrong with you?"

Vegeta rolled over, looking at Bulma. She'd sounded sincerely concerned. "Nothing."

"You didn't finish your pie," she explained. "I know how much you love chocolate, so I thought maybe you were sick or something."

"The only thing I'm sick of is the constant monitoring," Vegeta snapped, pointing at the camera trained on his bed. "I can't even take a shit without being under a camera."

Bulma followed the pointing finger. "Oh! Those? I can take care of that tomorrow while you're training, if they're so annoying."

He blinked. "You will?"

"Sure! But the ones in the GR stay. I've been recording some of your training sessions, and comparing them. You've gotten so much stronger so quickly it's almost scary." She saw the frown starting, and headed it off. "You can watch them sometime. I've got the monitors set to record when your heart rate reaches a certain point. I think you've started leveling off."

"Leveling off!" His training had gotten longer and under heavier gravity. "How can it be leveling off?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you've gotten too used to doing the same thing over and over? Take a week off or something, do something you haven't done before."

"And what do you suggest? Follow you around a mall for hours so I can carry packages?" he asked sourly.

"No…" She sat beside him on the bed. "Can you ride a bike? You could go biking. Or hiking, skiing, something like that. You'd still be getting exercise, but it wouldn't be the same kind - or the same intensity that you're doing now. Go down and swim in the ocean. We aren't that far away, especially since you can fly there. Just… change your routine a little. For a week."

Vegeta fell back against his disarranged pillows. _Change the routine. I can do that. I was thinking about it anyway… only I was thinking of heading for space, where I could train in peace._ "I'll think about it."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. I'm actually going to consider this idea of yours, why sound depressed about it?"

"Oh, well… I was kind of hoping you'd like the fly down and swim in the ocean idea…" She fidgeted a bit. "I, um, have this little capsule house we could take, just stay down there for a week."

"You would want me to take you with me!??"

"I can cook," Bulma pointed out. "And pretty well, too. I just… well… I want to get away from here for awhile. Have an adventure, but not a really dangerous one like going to Namek turned out to be. A vacation at the ocean… with you… that would be a kind of adventure."

He startled himself by thinking about it.

-------------------------

Yeah, yeah, I got plenty of other things going, and I'm going to updating more sporadically, and now I add this! Hmph. I'm just trying to prove a point, I think.


	2. Do you want to be my only form of entert...

"What is wrong with here?" Bulma asked, carefully refraining from whining or screaming.

"Too many people."

"Vegeta?" She managed, with great effort, to keep her tone even and reasonable. "This is supposed to be a change of pace for you. Do you really want to go to a deserted area of the beach and be my only form of entertainment?"

He opened his mouth, shut it with a snap, startled eyes meeting her own when she put her hand on his thigh and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Or would you rather have people around?"

"People." He looked pointedly at the hand sliding up his leg. "Use both hands to drive."

She just laughed, patted his leg a couple times, then had to swerve to avoid the jerk who'd slammed into a turn right in front of them. It took her fifteen minutes to finish describing his family history and that of the person who'd taught him to drive. Vegeta listened in bored silence, not allowing his uncertainty at this… vacation… to show.

"First, I was going to fly us down. Then we decided to drive instead. Now this." Vegeta stood inside the tiny capsule house, his hair able to brush the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I must've grabbed the wrong house capsule. I don't understand it…" her voice trailed as she examined the capsule case she held, looking again at the numbers. "OH NO! I grabbed the entirely wrong case!"

"Then may I suggest we fly back very quickly and get the right one?"

"Um, we can't." Her voice got really small. "I don't have my keycard… it was in the other case."

"Your parents…"

"Left for their vacation, the house is completely automated now."

His eye twitched. "And I would have a problem getting in how?"

"Completely automated, Vegeta. Including the security system, which has managed to keep Goku out."

That stopped him. He had to turn that over in his mind a few times. "How?"

"Er… Dad got tired of him raiding the kitchen. So he built in some special modifications. I don't really know a lot about them." She caught the gleam in his eye when he turned. "And yes, I'll incorporate them into your GR as soon as I figure out how. Deal with what we have here now, and I'll do that for you, okay?"

"Okay." Anything that beat that fool, he had to prove he could beat. "You sleep on the floor."

"Not a chance, Vegeta. It's my house, and my bed." They glared at each other. "I'm the cook."

Both eyebrows went up as his eye twitched again. He turned to look at the twin bed stuck in the corner, at the lack of comfortable chairs, the fact there wasn't a couch. He was not giving up the bed, but he wasn't about to displease the cook. She'd proven she could cook adequately, and better than he could. "We share." 

"SHARE? THAT BED?"

"Afraid?"

"Of course not." She tossed her head. "We can share. It won't bother me a bit." With that, she stomped into the miniscule bathroom.

_It doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother me. It doesn't bother… who the hell do I think I'm kidding! I didn't know he slept NUDE!_ The prince had shed his clothes and crawled in with her like it was an everyday occurrence, and fallen straight to sleep. She, however, was now very wide awake and extremely aware of just how small a twin bed was when two adults were in it. _This is going to be a very long night._

--------------------

I'm going to go have a case of the giggles now. Dingbat should've known better than to grab the capsule case with her old playhouse in it!


	3. Don't kill anyone

Bulma roused slowly, luxuriating in the heat radiating from the body half-sprawled over her. At least, until she remembered where she was and who she was with. Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up.

Tried. Vegeta had her pinned down, his head resting between her breasts, an arm flopped over her side. Even her legs were pinned beneath one of his, something she discovered when she tried to worm away from him and closer to the wall. "Vegeta! Get up!"

He shifted enough to look at her. "I thought you didn't want me training this early?"

She scowled. "Vegeta. I know the bed is small. But that does not mean you can sleep on me! Besides," she switched to a plaintive whiney tone she knew he hated, "I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom."

Vegeta rose, the blankets slipping from his body as he left the bed. Bulma lay in shock as he stretched before bending to grab up the outfit that held the capsule with his other clothes. He'd put on his shorts before she managed to get herself pulled together and securely tucked into the tiny bathroom.

That morning, she started with a very cold shower. By the time she exited the bathroom nearly an hour later, she had calmed herself down considerably, and decided that purchasing a new capsule house wouldn't really be all that big of a deal. Vegeta, however, was less than pleased when she proposed shopping as the very first thing they did that morning.

"I thought this change in my routine was not going to be about following you around to carry packages!"

"No, no! I just thought that it might be a good idea to get a different house. This one… it's my old playhouse, from when I was a kid. It's really too small for us, and…"

"No. I am not going shopping." Vegeta shoved back from the table, arms crossing as he stood to stare at her belligerently. "Under no circumstances for any reason."

"And there's the fact that almost all our food was in the other capsule case."

"Fine. You go shopping. I'll go… swim in the ocean or something." He snorted. "I intend to get some training done."

"Vegeta… Oh, fine. I suppose that will work. Just don't kill anyone."

It was early enough that not many people were out yet. And the water, to his disgust, was cold. He swam anyway, cursing the fates that had made him agree to the idea of a vacation. _I cannot believe that woman talked me into this. I cannot believe I let her! And that house! An old playhouse conveniently takes the place of that palatial vacation house? I don't think so. She planned this. Why else suggest a shopping trip before I'd even finished breakfast? A pathetic breakfast, at that. I'm still hungry._

The ocean was shortly a few fish less, as Vegeta tended to the filling of his stomach. More people were scurrying around, many of them paddling boards out into the water. He watched them absently, recognizing their activity from his few encounters with the television. And then he smiled wickedly, recognizing the benefits surfing could have on his training. The woman would be surprised when he demanded she take him shopping.

Still smirking, he left the water, finding a patch of sand to sprawl on. He continued his observance, sharp eyes noting the way balance was shifted to maintain control (a/n: I have never been surfing. I do not live near an ocean) or do tricks. The feel of being watched soon shifted his attention to his surroundings, and the women eyeing him. _It figures._

He bore the watching as long as he could, then strode to the less-than-palatial housing. Much to his annoyance, he was followed. _She planned it. She planned it. I know she did. _He wedged a chair under the door he couldn't lock, then situated himself so he could see the blue-haired woman with a death wish coming. _I am not a piece of meat for the taking. I am the Prince of the Saiyans. Why won't they go away?_

He answered his own question. _Foolish! I told them I was the Prince. Of course they decided to be sycophantic. Overly so. Stupid Earth women. I should blast them… wait, I said I wouldn't. But if this is what I'm going to be dealing with for the next week, I think I'd rather be that idiot woman's sole form of entertainment._

I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

"Vegeta, if you want fed, you open this door!"

Her voice was more than welcome by the time she finally arrived back. He emerged from the bathroom - the only room with no windows for someone to try to peer into - to unbarricade the door. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Shopping for a Saiyan appetite. What is with all these people?"

"I decided I want to be your sole form of entertainment."

She blinked. "You what?" Blinked again.

"If you are so determined that I not kill anyone, you will have to put up with me, and only me, in a deserted area," Vegeta clarified for her, then spun her to point out the faces pressed to the windows. "I refuse to put up with that any longer."

------------------------------------------

Jewel: *examines chapter. Examines H. Muse*

H. Muse: *defensively* You don't exactly let me out much.

Jewel: Oh. You're right. Well, at least you hit minimum page length requirements.

H. Muse: I believe I've been damned with faint praise.

Jewel: I retract the praise if you plan to have him surfing. You know good and well we don't know nothing about it. And what was with that so-called citrus at the top?

H. Muse: Ah. Um… errr… well… it's… a little complicated.

Jewel: Decomplicate it.

H. Muse: *whispers*

Jewel: *collapses in shock*

H. Muse: Yeah… I know. *goes off to rethink next chapter. Comes back* And you need to pick up a harlequin or two. I need ideas.

Jewel: I HATE HARLEQUINS! *goes to see how her other muse is doing*

H. Muse: ….. Why does she hate me?


	4. Game revealed

She convinced him to wait until evening, so it would be less likely that they were followed. She went out and made enough noise to scare half the women loitering around, a carefully placed energy blast from Vegeta took care of the rest. They were able to leave with a minimum of fuss, Bulma in a sour mood because she'd been looking forward to scoping out the guys, Vegeta just relieved to be leaving.

She put up only a minimum of fuss when he told her to pull over and capsulate the car. A moment after doing so, she found herself lifted effortlessly and flown across a bit of ocean to a small island. Bulma blinked a bit as she was settled, blinked again when Vegeta promptly stripped out of his clothes and dove into the surf.

"I need to remember to talk to him about that…" She turned from where he'd dove to examine the beach for the best place to put up the new beach house she'd picked up. Finally finding a likely site, she punched the button and tossed the capsule. Her shrieks of frustration brought Vegeta moments later.

"What's wrong?"

She turned, mid-shriek, and nearly strangled. Vegeta still wasn't dressed, and over one shoulder he had a very large, very dead, shark. The thing's teeth were as big as Vegeta's hair. The comparison made her giggle, and only the scowl on the nude Saiyan's face made her recall that he'd asked a question. She spun back around to point at the capsule poking out of the sand. "My new house capsule is defective!"

"So fix it." He dropped the shark, stepped back from it a bit, and ki-fried it. He ripped off a large chunk, and tore into it. "Unless that brilliant mind you claim to have is defective as well."

"I don't have any tools!" she snapped, spinning back around to glare at him. The glare quickly became a stare as she watched the shark steadily disappear. "Where do you put it all, your hair?"

"What?" Blood dribbled from the side of his mouth, he licked it away. "Woman, you make no sense."

She circled him. "There isn't a bit of fat on you, or Goku, either, but both of you are ridiculously skinny for the amount you eat! Where does it all go? I mean, you can eat that whole shark, and nobody'd be able to tell… your belly will barely even pooch out!"

He snorted, and returned to his meal. She sighed, opening the little capsule pouch and pulling out the playhouse capsule. A POOMPH later, it stood ready behind him. He tossed a look over his shoulder, bolted down the last of the shark, tossing the cartilage aside. She watched as he strolled down the beach and grabbed his clothes, then strolled back and walked into the tiny house without putting them on. It was a full minute before she followed him in.

Bulma went straight to the midget kitchen, and began putting what food she could away. The rest, she encapsulated, as it would stay better in the capsules than out on the shelf or the floor. After that, she started fixing dinner, knowing the whole episode with the shark had just been Vegeta's more polite way of mentioning that he was hungry.

Except of course, that he had been NUDE… and her mind kept going back to that while her eyes kept sneaking looks at the now semi-dressed prince. He'd put his shorts on - and that was it. Her mind finally snapped to a deduction. "Payback!" she hissed. "For in the car earlier. I get it. Oh… he's going to pay for this!"

Smiling, she served him the first of twenty-seven plates of food.

She was still looking at him. And smiling. He didn't like the smile, there was something sneaky about it. He ate what she fixed, not as much as he would have if he hadn't been attacked by that stupid shark and gotten himself a snack out of the deal, but enough to make him a little bit sleepy. Not much - he'd spent more time today controlling his temper than his body. He'd hoped for a swim, but the shark had put an end to that… not that he couldn't go back out.

He flicked muscles, sighed when there was no resulting lash. WHEN was his tail going to grow back? It had never taken so long before. It wasn't the first time he'd lost it - Frieza had seen to that - but it was the first time it had not grown back within a few days. It had been months! No… a year. At least.

Yes. It had been over a year. He'd spent months waiting to have Kakarot revived, only to discover the clown alive in space. He'd stolen the ship immediately, and set out in search, not coming back until he was so low on fuel he had no choice. Lucky him, to arrive the very day Frieza and Kakarot came, the day his son from the future arrived.

Oh, he knew. He knew very well. It hadn't taken him long to figure out who the boy looked like, especially with the proud, yet uncertain, looks he had kept sneaking. The way he'd been unbelievably embarrassed at the way Bulma had acted with him. The brat had his grandfather's hair, and his father's power. He sighed, turned to look at the woman. The androids were due soon. And the boy had been conceived before their arrival. He knew that. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Sighing again when he didn't feel his missing tail lash, he dropped the shorts and strode for the door, feeling her eyes on him. It also didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the attention, and he smirked, knowing the brat would be conceived before his "vacation" was over.

------------------------------------------

Jewel: Huh.

H. Muse: What?

Jewel: I don't think that's been done before…

H. Muse: *perks up* Really?

Jewel: Really.

H. Muse: *suddenly very proud of himself*


	5. The future changes

She was in bed when he got back from his swim. He ignored her, moving instead to shower the salt from his skin and hair. Especially his hair. He didnt bother dressing when hed finished, merely walked over, yanked the blanket down, and joined her in bed.

He wasnt particularly surprised when she snuggled up against him. Shed done that the night before, although shed been asleep then. Cold? he asked with a little chuckle.

Bulma decided not to bother with the pretense of sleep. No. You did say you were going to be my only form of entertainment.

Ah, is it entertainment you want, then? He presented her with his back. Sorry. Not in the mood.

Why you little! she shrilled, smacking the middle of his back. I want a bedtime story, you bloody bastard!

He blinked, then rolled over to face furious blue eyes. You want what?

A bedtime story, she repeated. Im tired and I want a bedtime story.

His fingers twitched as he contemplated if it would be worthwhile to throttle her or not. I dont know any.

Then make one up.

He blinked again at the challenge in her tone. He knew of death, of battle. Hed grown up on stories of both, told around the fires made of the corpses of the conquered and in the mess halls and commons of Friezas ship. There had been stories of bedding, as well, but somehow he did not believe that was what the woman meant by a bedtime story. Even so, that was what he began telling her.

Her scent changed as he talked, and it wasnt long before her fingers were running less than idly over his skin. He smirked into the darkness, letting his voice grow more husky as she continued to respond to the story. He allowed himself to respond to her touch, though it was with a cynical amusement that he finally took her in the too-small bed in the too-small house. She was soft and squishy in all the right places, and thankfully didnt shriek in his ear when he had teased her to completion.

She went to sleep sated. He stared up at the ceiling for awhile, then got up to wash her scent and slime from himself in the handily-available world-sized bathtub just outside the door. His heir was to be a half-breed, conceived with the blue-haired woman hed left utterly exhausted after foreplay!

Vegeta growled in annoyance as he cleaned himself up. If she couldnt handle Saiyan foreplay, how in the world would the woman handle actual sex? He smirked, then, deciding to find out in the morning. There was a lot to be said for starting the day off by getting off, after all.

-.- --

She fell asleep on him. Vegeta found being snored at wasnt particularly alluring, but it wasnt enough to put him off, either. He smirked as he removed himself from their bed. _I suppose I cant expect a mere human to keep up with the Prince of all Saiyans, after all. If that brat hadnt come from the future, would I have bothered with bedding her?_

He rinsed off in the shower, raided the refrigerator, and glanced over at the satiated woman in the bed. _Yes, I suppose I would have. She is available and interested, after all, even if she cant keep up. Besides, shes impossible to ignore. Not as hard to get out of my head as Zarbons pet but then, Ive never seen this woman in those conditions, either. Good thing, too. I do not share well with others. I dont know how Zarbon could just hand her over so easily. I would not have done so, even for this weak human._

Irritated by his thoughts, he went to see what kind of hunting was available on the island. Even though he knew the woman had packed for his appetite, he did enjoy a fresh kill. And freshly killed deer, meat steaming in the chill of the morning, was divine. _Woman would have a fit if she saw me eating it raw, too. Although it would have started with nnoooo, not Bambi!, no doubt. Honestly, I do not understand humans. Animals are food, for the most part. I do know a very few Saiyans kept animal pets, but never did understand them either. _He grumbled mentally. _Father never let _me_ play with my food. Maybe if I had, it would make more sense._

Vegeta wandered the island, his thoughts randomly jumping between his childhood and what he could expect from the future. Those androids were supposed to kill him, but his son - _why did it have to be my son? Why not Kakarots spawn?_ - had come from the future to warn him. So now, of course, he would be stronger when the things arrived.

_But that means Ill have a child with the woman, and knowing her, shell expect me to care. Urgh. Oh well. The sex is bound to improve eventually. Speaking of wonder if the womans awake yet?_

-.- 0

You are an animal, arent you? Bulma shrieked when he arrived back at the playhouse. How could you just fuck me then run off like that?

You fell asleep before I reached completion. I felt no need to stay, he snarked back. Besides, I was hungry.

I bought plenty of food!

You also said youd cook, but you cant cook if youre sprawled snoring all over the bed, he shot back.

Yeah, and whos fault is that?! she demanded angrily.

Yours. Youre far too weak to keep up with even my most basic needs. He noted the angry flush with amusement. She was horribly easy to rile.

Why you!

And easier to shut up, since shed not bothered to dress before accosting him. He plundered her mouth, hands skimming over her body, teasing those sensitive places hed learned. She moaned, leaning into him, and soon pulled him back towards the tiny bed. He didnt make any pretense of objecting. To a Saiyan, sex wasnt something to be passed up - unless of course the potential partner was too revolting. Dodoria, prime example. No female Saiyan in her right mind had ever taken him up on his offers.

Something wrong? Bulmas voice was almost challenging. A gleam of amusement lit his eyes when she asked, Cant keep up?

I think its you who cant keep up, he countered, and proceeded to prove it.

Youre a bastard, she mumbled nearly two hours later.

You love me for it, he smirked back.

Yeah, she whispered, falling asleep once more.

Vegeta stared down at her, his smirk slipping until it was a tiny, true smile. This human, he would never marry, but the relationship seemed like it would be full of battles of will, wit, and passion. It would do. His hand slid to her belly, cupping the small spark of his son. Perhaps, some day. _Perhaps one day I will overcome the aversion to the idea of a half-breed child, and will be as proud of this child as that baka Kakarot is of his. The future changes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...--

Jewel: Hmm, gonna call it?

H. Muse: As rarely as you allow me to be your muse? Yes.

Jewel: I kinda like that last line.

H. Muse: Vegetas a bastard, but he does change.

Jewel: snorts


End file.
